Misty Day returns - What happens next at Miss Robichaux's
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: As the new students are welcomed into Miss Robichaux's, one particular student presents a talent never before seen in the covens history...


Cordelia took the hands of both Zoe and Queenie.

''Here at Miss Robichaux's, we are a family, where everyone fits in, and everyone is accepted for who we are.'' She smiled at both Queenie and Zoe. She had done it. Headmistress turned supreme, Cordelia knew this was what she was born to do.

She smiled at Kyle. ''Ladies, meet Kyle. Kyle will show each of you too your rooms. It will be a tight squeeze for now until we have invested in some new housing nearby to accommodate you all. Beds have been … NO!''

Everyone turned to see a young girl who had wandered into the main room. She was running her hand along the mantelpiece, to a china canister in which Misty Day's ashes had been kept.

Cordelia ran to the girl and grabbed her wrist, found her calm and then spoke gently to the crowd of young girls. ''Not long ago, we had a tournament here at the academy to find our next supreme. One of the girls did not survive. Misty Day was…'' She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Zoe spoke up ''Kyle, show them too their rooms, please''.

Zoe and Queenie waited until Kyle and the rest of the girls were out of sight and earshot before they went too comfort Cordelia. They sat her down and gave her a tissue. ''Thank you girls, your so kind, I'm so lucky to have you girls help me run this place.'' She said. ''it's okay, we will give you all the help you need, how we are going to tutor all these girls is beyond me but we'll do it. And it's going to be fun'' said Queenie. Cordelia rose from her seat to give Queenie and Zoe a hug.

At breakfast the next morning, Cordelia, Zoe, Queenie and few others stepped to cook for the 50 + girls. ''This is going to be a struggle.'' Cordelia breathed. ''Yes, but at least your cooking eggs not dropping them this time'' Zoe laughed. Cordelia smiled at her. She was definitely in need of some assistance though, she couldn't expect Zoe and Queenie to do all the caretaking, and what with Spalding, well… gone, the academy was certainly in need of a few extra pairs of hands.

''By the way Delia'' said Queenie. ''The girl that was touching Misty's ashes yesterday, I spoke to her.'' ''And? What did she say?'' asked Cordelia. ''Well that's just the thing, she said nothing, I mean, I don't think the girl can speak.'' Cordelia remembered the application form of a young girl who was a mute. This must have been her. ''I'll see to her this afternoon.'' Said Delia, plating up the line of hungry young witches

That afternoon, Cordelia called the girl, Molly, too her office. The girl sat down and said nothing, for she was mute and unable to speak. ''It says here you're a mute Molly'' said Cordelia. The girl raised her hands and promptly began to sign. Cordelia waved her hands at the young witch ''I'm sorry, darling but I don't sign. We are going to have to get in touch with some sort of interpreter.'' Said Cordelia, adding that mental note to the list of 100 other things she needed to do. The girl sat looking frustrated, as she was obviously trying to tell Cordelia something. ''Your excused Molly, and please honey, don't touch that vase again'' Cordelia said, standing to show Molly out. Molly nodded as a reply and left Delia to get back to recruiting some new staff.

A few minutes later the shocked gasp of the girls made Cordelia jump and run from her office. There was loud talking and clapping as she ran down the hallway. She heard Queenie whoop with joy and as she reached the archway she collided with Zoe who grabbed her by the arms and hugged her tight. ''Quick, you have to see you have too...'' Cordelia froze. Standing in the middle of the floor, leaning on Queenie for support, was Misty Day.

Misty hobbled to her and fell into her arms and wept. ''It was so horrible, it was so horrible.'' She cried. ''Like a constant dream repeating itself over and over and over.'' She cried. 'It's okay Misty, everything's going to be fine.'' Delia comforted as she also cried. ''How?'' she asked. The crowd of girls parted and Molly walked through holding the jar in which Misty's ashes were kept. ''I've never seen anything like it before.'' said Queenie. ''One minuet she had hold of the ashes and as I ran to stop her, a ball of light fell from her hands and well, Misty was on the floor.''

Zoe looked from Molly too Delia ''She can bring back people, from the dead, like you and Misty. But she brought her back from the ashes.'' Cordelia stood up, still holding Misty. ''In all my years, all the things I know about being a witch, I've never seen anything like this.'' She gasped. Molly smiled a knowing smile, turned and skipped up the stairs too her room.


End file.
